The World as a Whole
by Elladelia14
Summary: Feliciano sits by the window and contemplates humans as he paints. Frightened by the changes in people, he takes comfort knowing that he is together with the people he loves for Christmas, and that the rest of the world is enjoying similar comforts.


_ Hello! I wanted to write something Christmasy and I've been obsessed with Gerita for a while, so I couldn't resist! I do apologize though, I think I might have tried, but failed at this story... I am a very scatterbrained person, so it is hard for me to put thoughts into stories, and make it sound fluent or right. Regardless, I went ahead and tried to make a story about thoughts and junk, which is a bit over my head. Well, Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Hetalia._

The World as a Whole

It was Christmas Eve and Feliciano was sitting in front of a window and a canvas, slowly adding mixes of different paints to a painting. The painting was of the cobble street in front of his and Ludwig's small house. It was right in the main part of town with snow covering the ground, and small German childeren were playing in the white, fluffy blanket. The real scene was beautiful, but that wasn't the main reason Feliciano was painting it. He was painting this sight because he wanted to remember the feelings it gave him. The feeling of Christmas spirit, family, and joy. The feelings that whole world shared this time of year.

Behind him, in the small red and green decorated living room, were the people most close to Italy. The group included Ludwig and Feliciano's brothers, Lovino and Prussia, and friends, Antonio, Roderich, Elizabeta, and Kiku. They were all socializing and doing activities to pass the night on before they went to bed to wake up on Christmas Day.

Christmas was Feliciano's favorite time of year, every year. Even though, much to Ludwig's dismay, Feli spent weeks decorating, baking, caroling, and preparing for this holiday, to him it wasn't what Christmas was about- Well, maybe the food was a important to the Italian too. However, what makes Feliciano the most excited about Christmas is the spirit, because for a few days the people of the world are feeling the same feelings and are doing similar activities.

Feliciano is the embodiment of the Northern Italy, and tends to act and share qualities that the majority of his people have. That being said, his citizens... No... humans in general, have been frightening him. The way the world is changing scares Feliciano, and it makes him miss the simpler times of the centuries past. Humans are starting to become more arrogant, rash, and less concerned for one another. Around the world countries are unnerved by their own people.

The changes, in the people, have been affecting the way the countries interact with each other too. The countries have been slowly turning against one another, and becoming less social. All countries have had their disputes with one another in the past. Italy would know, he stood by Germany when things were crashing down and the world was, literally, against them. Nowadays, it's different though. Not only are the countries on shaky grounds with one another, but inside them, their people are breaking apart as a nation.

Northern Italy may seem a bit air headed, but he is older, wiser, and more experienced that others give him credit for. He has seen the world's glories, and has felt the lives, that the world hosts, flow in his veins. However, he has also seen the world's darkest moments, and has felt the pulsating of the lives in him stop, halted by death. He knows how the world changes, creating and shifting the countries. Defining who they are as a nation.

Every year, the painting Italian is thankful he is still able to gather with the people he loves. The people in the room with him, at that special moment. He knows they have changed, but for the majority of the years they were still able to come together, and enjoy one another's company.

Feliciano turned to the sound of Germany and Prussia's laughter and smiled. He couldn't imagine what it would be like if these important people changed, or if they turned against one another, permanently.

"Hey, Feli, hey! Kesesese, come over hear and stop painting, we want to spend time with you too!" Gilbert yelled loudly across the room.

Feliciano smiled, "Ve! Okay, just let me put this away."

Feliciano gathered up the paint brushes, placed them in water, and closed the various paints. It was beginning to get too dark outside to paint, and the children were returning home anyways. As he was cleaning, he felt strong arms circle around his waist, and the weight of a head press on his shoulder.

"That is _**wunderbar**_, " Ludwig said to Feliciano, "But are you alright? You have been very quiet."

Feliciano finished cleaning and turned with his bright smile, "Ve, of course! I was just thinking about Christmas and everything!"

Ludwig blinked, "Well, okay, if you say so."

Feliciano hummed in confirmation, and reached up to give Ludwig a quick kiss. Then, he and Ludwig walked back over to the others. As the night went on, Feliciano couldn't stop smiling and feeling content. For now, his earlier concerns were put to rest, as he looked at his friends and family laughing. He knew for this Christmas they, and the countries around the world were sharing Christmas cheer, and the world was whole.

_Thanks so much for reading! This could have been a rant on what I think the human race could come to. Also, I don't mean in any way that a particular race is more arrogant or hostile than another. Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year!_


End file.
